Sugarcube
by louvreangel
Summary: "I think I'd like that sugarcube now." She said and smiled half-heartedly at him. He grinned again and his eyes lightened up as he put the sugarcube in her left hand, touching her fingers and caressing them a little bit on purpose... -OneShot-


**Okay, this is my first time writing a fanfiction about Katniss&Finnick so please be nice! LOL I feel a little insecure about this story, I don't know why. Anyways… I hope you guys like it and please don't forget to leave a review (:**

**A/N: **_English is not my native language so please ignore my grammar mistakes if there are any. Thanks!_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but this fanfiction. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins._

Xx

"How did we get here, huh?" Katniss asked the horse as if it could answer her back. Not that she expected to get an answer back. Sometimes she just needed to talk out loud what she was thinking. There were things that she still couldn't tell Peeta. She still couldn't open up to him completely. For him, she was one of the biggest mysteries of his life but she always thought her thoughts could be seen crystal clear. People knew things about her before she even knew them herself.

"Katniss." A male voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked at the voice's owner.

She knew exactly who it was. "Hello, Finnick."

"Do you want a sugarcube?" he asked as he held a small sugarcube in his hand, twisting it while asking.

She examined the sugarcube for a few seconds before turning her head back to the horse. Even though she had all her attention on Finnick, she acted like she didn't give a damn about his presense. She—on purpose—acted like the horse had more of her attention than he did. She had no idea why she was doing such thing though. Maybe because he was grinning devilishly, or maybe because he was irritating. His smug face needed a good punch right straight to it. But she had to act cool. _Haymitch told us to gain more allies. I am going to listen to him this time._

"I mean, it's supposed to be for the horses but… I mean, who cares about them, _right_?" he asked while grinning. "They got years to eat sugars but you and I—" He didn't want to end that sentence, so he decided to skip it. "When we see something sweet, we better grab it."

"No, thanks. But I'd love to borrow that outfit someday." She responded, caressing the horse's hair slowly.

He wasn't offended, not even the slightest. It sounded like a compliment more than it sounded like an insult to him. "You look pretty terrifying in _that_ get up. What happened to the _pretty little girl_ dresses?"

"I out-grew them." She didn't even hesitate before giving that answer. It was true. She out grew them. She was no more that little girl who was so naive, so stupid, so unaware of everything. That girl died at the 74th Hunger Games. With all the people she killed, or saw being killed, she had died inside. Haymitch was right—as he always was. There were no _winners_, there were only _survivors_.

Finnick's annoying smirk appeared on his face again.

"You certainly did." Then he took a step closer to her. "Shame about this quell thing. Now _you_, you could have made it out like a _bandit_ in the capitol. Jewels, money, anything you wanted."

Katniss was bored and utterly irritated by this smug-face in front of her. She just wanted to end this conversation as soon as possible. "Well, I don't like jewels and I have money more than I need so… What did you do with all your wealth anyway?" she deadpanned but didn't notice that she actually started another conversation topic by herself. Why did she do that anyway?

"I haven't dealt in anything as common as money in years." He answered sincerely.

"Well then how do people pay for the pleasure of your company?" The second that question slipped from her tongue, she knew she stepped a line she wasn't supposed to. It was a personal question and it was an underestimating statement for his status. He was a Capitol-darling. Also, he didn't do anything disrespectful to her. So why was she being so harsh to him? Maybe it was because she wanted to stay away from him. They said that _nobody_ could resist his irresistable _charms_.

He smiled, not really a sincere smile this time, and closed the small gap between them. Katniss looked at him, completely confused and scared of his reaction. She expected him to threathen her or something like that.

But the only thing he said was "Secrets".

She turned her head to the horse once again, trying not to look at his sea green eyes. Once you notice the depth of those eyes, the magnetic feeling of them, there was no turning back. He was standing so close and she could smell his odour from where he stood. She could feel her heartbeat fastening up for some stupid reason.

"What about you _Girl on Fire_? Any secrets worth my time?" he asked with a low voice, almost a whisper. At that moment, she understood why people called him _charming_. Because _he_ _was_. His voice, his pretty face, his body posture and the way he talked… They were all _unique_. It was as if he was trained to talk like that, to look like that. His voice made her feel like telling him all her secrets, made her feel like opening up to him. She felt like talking to him would make her feel better.

She mentally shaked herself as her inner self yelled at her _Stop being one of those stupid Capitol women!_

She shrugged and kept—or tried to keep—her cool posture while talking. "I'm an open book. Everybody always seems to know my secrets before I know them myself."

"Unfortunately I think that's true." He said and looked around him. They both saw Peeta coming so they both knew this conversation was coming to an end. "I'm sorry you had to cancel your wedding. I know how _devastating_ that must be for you." he said, seemingly _not really_ _sorry_ for the cancelled wedding.

She locked her eyes with his and he twisted the sugarcube in his hand again. That's when, surprisingly, Katniss did something she would never do in normal circumstances.

"I think I'd like that sugarcube _now_." She said and smiled half-heartedly at him. She extended a hand to him, her palm facing the sky.

He grinned again and his eyes lightened up as he put the sugarcube in her left hand, touching her fingers and caressing them a little bit on purpose. Katniss blushed and put the sugarcube in her mouth, chewing it slowly.

"I'll see you later, _Katniss_. Have a good day." Finnick said and greeted Peeta who just came, before leaving the two of them alone. She sighed, relieved that Finnick was finally gone. He made her feel uncomfortable because his charms worked _even_ on Katniss Everdeen, the girl that became _numb in every aspect_ after killing people on the arena.

"What did he want?" Peeta asked.

Katniss smiled. "To know all my _secrets_." She said mockingly.

Peeta's brow arched. "And what did you tell him?"

Katniss shrugged and finished eating the sugarcube in her mouth. "Nothing. But he seems to know everything about me anyway."

Peeta laughed at this. Katniss was a whole mystery to him so he thought she was an hard girl to read. But of course, he didn't know what Finnick was capable of.

"What's up with the sugarcube?" Peeta asked, not quite sure why she even accepted something from Finnick. It could be poisonous.

Katniss' lips formed a smile on their own and she shrugged. "He gave it to me." she said as Cinna came where they were and started talking to them, giving them instruction of what to do and not to do. But all she could think of was her hatred towards President Snow and well… Finnick Odair. She decided she wanted him to be her ally. He was a good fighter, he could obviously come in handy in the arena.

And, yes she hated admitting it to herself but, she wanted him as her ally because she wanted to _see_ him again. She wanted to talk to him again. She didn't have much time left, so it wasn't a problem anymore. Maybe, _just maybe_, she would even give him a few of her _secrets_. She wasn't going to get out alive of that arena anyway. So why bother keeping those secrets to the grave?

After all, he gave her a sugarcube. It was her time to pay the debt.

* * *

**No matter what others say, contrary to what most people support, I LOVE Katnick/Finniss. I think they are perfect for each other in every aspect. They are both broken, strong but vulnurable, independent, lonely… (i am talking according to the books, apart from the movie. BUT NO SPOILERS! I am only at the half of the third book. LOL). I think they'd be able to understand each other better than anyone else. So, yup. Basically, I love these two. And seeing not so many arts were made for these two breaks my heart :( I think I might start a rebellion about it! LOL**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfiction and I wanna special thank to _The Moonstar9_ for couraging me into writing a Katnick fanfiction. (:**

**Please leave a review 'cause they make my day (:**

**xoxo Louvreangel**


End file.
